


Пикник

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Пикник

Стояла середина октября, сухая, солнечная, почти теплая. Ночные заморозки уходили с первыми лучами солнца, добавляя воздуху остроту и свежесть. В один из таких воскресных дней четверо верных приятелей, Андрюха, Игорюха, Натаха и Светуня, отправились в лес на пикник. Решение было спонтанным, но давно обговариваемым. 

\- Ну, а чё? – говорила Натаха, позевывая, - так лето закончится, а мы никуда и не выбрались дальше района.

\- Ага, - поддержала подругу Светуня, - даже на стену закинуть нечего. Обидно! 

\- Вам обидно, а нам все организовывать, - бурчал Игорюха.

\- И кому-то не пить целый день, - ныл, соглашаясь с другом, Андрюха. – Никакой радости от пикника!

\- Не «не пить», а «не ужираться в смерть», - поправила своего Натаха. – Трезвым полностью ты не останешься! 

На том друзья и порешили. На старых, торохтящих «Жигулях» заехали в местный супермаркет, затарились под завязку, доехали до ближайшего сосняка и остановились на очередной, почти военный совет. 

\- Давайте тут останемся, - предложил Игорюха. – Лес вот уже есть, а машина дальше не поедет. Вон, перекопано все на дороге!

\- Нет, надо чтобы настоящий лес был, - капризничала Натаха. – А здесь дорогу с одной стороны видно! А с другой, - дома! 

\- А ты туда не смотри! - парировал Андрюха. – Ты смотри сюда! Щас выпьем – и все в ажуре будет! Давайте уже шашлыки ставить и разливать! 

\- Нет, здесь праздника не будет, - раздался вдруг голос. 

Четверо друзей разом вздрогнули от неожиданности, обернулись и увидели, что к ним подходит высокий мужчина в странной одежде.

\- Эй, ты, черт, чё тут раскомандовался? – сразу пошел в наступление Андрюха. – Самый умный, да? Мы, между прочим, сюда первые приехали и…

\- Я, между прочим, - передразнил его незнакомец, - здешний лесник. Поэтому, собственно, меня мало волнует, какими вы подъехали. Во-первых, конкретно здесь шашлыки делать нельзя. Во-вторых, вести себя в лесу надо по определенным правилам, а упиваться до смерти – это не самая правильная стратегия. И, в-третьих, на ваше месте сегодня я бы отдохнул где-то в другом месте, но только не в лесу. 

\- Это чё сразу так-то? – не смолчала Натаха. – Рожей мы тебе не вышли, или чё?

\- День Лешего сегодня, ребятки, - спокойно, не ведясь на провокации, сказал лесник. – Нечисть, прежде чем уйти на зимний покой, свои порядки в лесу наводит. Лучше ей под руку горячую не попадаться.

Четверо друзей от такого заявления на минуту зависли, переглянулись между собой и расхохотались. 

-Ну, если только нечисть, - давясь смехом, сказал Игорюха, - тогда да, в лес нам лучше не ходить.

\- Мое дело – предупредить, - спокойно сказал лесник. - А вы уже решайте. 

\- Мы и решили, - надменно бросила Натаха. – Поехали подальше в лес.

Лесник пожал плечами, хмыкнул и ушел.

\- Так что делать будем? – просила Светуня. 

\- Грузимся, поехали подальше от этого психа, - предложил Игорюха.

\- А как же мы проедем, дорога-то перекопана, - растерялась Натаха.

\- Танки грязи не боятся! – хмыкнул Андрюха.

Мотор взревел, и старый «Жигуль», тяжело переваливаясь, двинулся в объезд перекопанной дороги. Лесник только покачал головой им вслед. Его дело малое, и он его сделал. Всегда находится какой-то дурак (или дураки), которым закон не писан. 

Первой не выдержала Светуня. Минут через двадцать тряски она взмолилась:

\- Эй, тормози! Сил нет больше, терпеть, укачало!

\- Да, хватит уже! – поддержала подругу Натаха. – Скоро лес закончится, пока мы все едем куда-то!

Как это часто бывает со случайными решениями, остановка была сделана вовремя. Справа от машины была небольшая живописная полянка, окруженная высокими деревьями. Слева от нее тек небольшой ручеек. 

\- Вооот, как удачно мы заехали! – воскликнула Натаха и захлопала в ладоши. Светюна поддержала подругу и радостно завизжала во весь голос. 

\- Ну, что, тогда раскладываемся? – спросил Андрюха. 

Все трое радостно закивали. 

\- Какие планы будут? – спросил Игорюха. 

\- Вы давайте костер разводите, - безапиляционно сказала Натаха, - а мы быстро пофоткаемся. И будем вам помогать. 

Андрюха с Игорюхой поворчали для приличия и пошли выгружать вещи. А Натаха со Светюней, хитро перемигиваясь, пошли к ручью.

\- Пусть эти дурачки сами подольше возятся, - зашептала Светюня подруге на ухо, - а мы нормально пофоткаемся. Спешить некуда! 

Натаха с пониманием закивала. 

Парни остались возиться у машины. Андрюха достал из багажника топор и теперь прыгал по поляне, изображая дровосека.

\- Ты чё? – спросил его Игорюха. – Нам хворост сначала собрать надо, а не рудить. Рубить сырое нельзя, плохо гореть будет.

\- Не ссы! – ответил ему Андрюха. – А керосин на что брали? Как линем – до неба гореть будет! 

\- Ну, ладно, - согласился Игорюха и принялся вытаскивать из багажника мешок. 

\- Слышь, это че у тебя? – Андрюха даже приостановился от неожиданности.

\- Мусор из гаража, - пояснил Игорюха. – Забыл выкинуть! Уже неделю с собой вожу. Брошу вон у дороги, пусть будет. Не домой же вести? 

\- Это точно! – согласился Андрюха. – Тащи его скорее и пойдем дрова рубить! 

Тем временем Светюня и Натаха углубились в лес.

\- О, цветы! – радостно завизжала Светюня. – Сейчас насобираю букет! У тебя ножа нет?

\- Зачем тебе нож? – удивилась Натаха. – Рви с корнями! А я пока вон грибов нарву! 

\- А вдруг они ядовитые? – засомневалась Светюня. 

\- Я чё, их жрать буду? – фыркнула Натаха. – Я ж для фоток! 

В это же время Андрюха пытался вытащить топор из сосны. С выбросом мусора формально было покончено, и друзья отправились за дровами. 

\- Дай я, слабак! – Игорюха отодвинул друга в сторону и уже взялся за топорище, когда послышался стук – кто-то закрывал багажник машины.

Друзья переглянулись.

\- Это падло это, лесник, - уверенно сказал Игорюха. – Надо разобраться! 

\- Да, - согласился Андрюха. – Давай, иди, разбирайся, а я пока с топором повожусь.

\- Может, ты пойдешь? – не согласился Игорюха. 

\- Машина-то твоя, - пожал плечами Андрюха. – Мне-то что, пусть этот пидор ее хоть на запчасти пустит! 

\- Я сам его на запчасти пущу! – закричал Игорюха, поднял какую-то палку и рванул к машине.

Андрюха еще немного подергал топор, потом достал припрятанную под свитером бутылку пива и начал восстанавливать свое настроение. 

Вдруг со стороны поляны послышался отчаянный, долгий женский крик. 

\- Вот блять! – ругнулся Андрюха.

Крик не смолкал, взлетал вверх, и парень вынужден был отправиться посмотреть, что там происходит. Как и Игорюха прежде, Андрюха поднял ветку поувесистей и двинулся к поляне. 

Кричала Натаха. Заметив, что никого чужого на поляне нет, Андрюха бросил свою палку и побежал к девушке.

\- Чего орешь? – Андрюха сначала спросил, а потом увидел. 

Игорюха лежал возле багажника. Из его разбитой головы торчал кусок железного прута.

\- Он… Он умер? – Натаха перестала кричать и, мелко всхлипывая, повернулась к Андрюхе.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами тот. – Надо глянуть. 

Парень неловко брезгливо перевернул тело своего друга – и отскочил с криком. В том, что Игорюха был мертв, теперь не осталось никаких сомнений. Глаз у трупа не было, в пустые глазницы были воткнуты велосипедные спицы. Из раскрытого рта торчали обрывки старых газет. Живот трупа был разорван, внутренности свалены в небольшую горку, зато образовавшуюся дыру набили всяким хозяйственным мусором – поломанным миксером, разбитыми чашками, погнутыми вилками.

\- О… откуда тут старый утюг? – хрипло спросила Натаха.

\- Из мусора, - грустно сказал Андрюха. – Игорюха его даже выбросить из машины успел. 

Ответить ничего Натаха не успела – из леса донесся леденящий душу женский крик.

\- Светюня, - грустно констатировал Игорюха.

\- Сплюнь, дебил, - ругнулась на него Натаха.

Крик взлетел до неба и затих.

\- Надо пойти глянуть, что там, - сказала Натаха. – Вдруг ей помощь нужна.

\- Спорить готов, ничего ей не нужно уже, - грустно сказал Андрюха. – А нам надо тикать. 

\- Нет, - решительно ответила Натаха. – Я ее одну там не брошу! 

\- Ну!.. – протянул Андрюха.

Натаха бросила на своего приятеля сердитый взгляд и пошла в лес. Несколько минут спустя оттуда послышался ее отчаянный крик. 

\- Да ебись оно все! – хрипло сказал Андрюха и рванул по дороге в ту сторону, откуда они приехали. 

Пробежал он от силы метров пять, запыхался, зацепился за корень дерева и упал. Сразу подняться сил у него не хватило. Поэтому некоторое время Андрюха просто лежал на земле, тяжело дыша. 

Вдруг позади послышались чьи-то тяжелые шаги. Парень с трудом приподнялся, оглянулся и заорал. К нему очень медленно двигалось огромное существо, внешне похожее на холм, укрытый плащ-палаткой. В руке у существа был топор с красной ручкой – тот самый, который Андрюха так и не смог вытащить из дерева. 

Уже вечерело, когда лесник решил проверить, как там приехавшие днем туристы. 

Он помнил, что они уехали на желтой машине по старой дороге – по ней лесник и отправился. Поляну, где остановились друзья, он нашел почти сразу. Главным маяком стал изрубленный в гору кровавых ошметков труп. 

Лесник не стал особо присматриваться к телам – короткие осенние сумерки наступали быстро, и, значит, скоро из своих укрытий должны были выйти звери, которые к зиме старались накопить больше жира, а потому подбирали все более-менее съедобное. Но машину надо было убрать.

\- Прости, Хозяин, - громко сказал лесник прежде чем сесть в машину. – И спасибо, что прибрал мусор. 

Ехать ему предстояло недалеко. Там был старый овраг, довольно глубокий, летом заросший травой, а зимой укрытый снегом, отличное кладбище для вот таких машин. По крайней мере, за те десять лет, которые лесник здесь проработал, никто из правоохранительных органов или расстроенных родственников ничего не находил.


End file.
